theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reading and Baby-Sitting
Plot Summary Ronnie Anne reads a storybook to Rico called The Super Hungry Caterpillar ''to keep him entertained while Maria's at her book club meeting. Transcript Maria (with Rico in her arms): "Now, Roberto, Ronalda, I'm going to my book club meeting and later on, I'll be bringing home groceries from the grocery store, so I want you to be nice and respective to your little innocent baby brother while I'm gone out." Maria transfers Rico to Ronnie Anne's arms. Rico: A Bit Ronnie Anne: "Okay, Mom, I'll keep a sharp eye on him and not leave him outta my sight for good." Maria makes her leave. Rico: Fussing A Bit Ronnie Anne: "Rico, it's gonna be alright, she said she'll be back home real soon." Lincoln: "Hey, uh, Ronnie Anne? maybe you can do something like read to him to keep him calm a bit, my sisters and I do it with Lily all the time." Ronnie Anne: "That's a super good idea, Lincoln, I'll read him ''The Super Hungry Caterpillar." Clyde: "Wow, The Super Hungry Caterpillar," Sid: "I remember when I read that book to Adelaide when I was 8 years old and she was 2 years old and had the poultry pox." Ronnie Anne: "You want me to read it to you, Rico?" Rico nods his head in agreement. Ronnie Anne: In the light of the bright moon, a little tiny egg was lying right on a giant green leaf. 1 bright Sunday morning, the bright sun came right up and outta the egg came a little super hungry caterpillar. he began looking for some super good food for himself. on Monday, he ate right through 1 green apple, but he was still super hungry. on Tuesday, he ate right through 2 red pears, but he was still super hungry. on Wednesday, he ate right through 3 strawberries, but he was still super hungry. on Thursday, he ate right through 4 seedless oranges, but he was still super hungry. on Friday, he ate right through 5 strawberries, but he was still super hungry. On Saturday, he ate right through 1 piece of chocolate pudding cake, 1 piece of banana cream pie, 1 life savers pop, 1 slice of salami, 1 slice of muenster cheese, 1 turkey sausage patty, 1 strawberry cherry cupcake and 1 slice of cantaloupe. that night, he had a super big stomach ache. The very next day was Sunday again, the caterpillar ate right through 1 big green leaf, and right after that, he was feeling so much better. now he wasn't super hungry any longer, and he wasn't super little any longer, he was a super big and fat caterpillar. he built a nice little house called a cocoon around himself. he stayed right inside for more than 2 days, then he nibbled a little hole in the cocoon, pushed all the way out and.....he was now a beautiful looking butterfly. Ronnie Anne: "Wasn't that a super good story, Rico?" Rico: And Clapping Category:Ronnie Anne episode shorts Category:Baby-sitting Shorts